


Hobbitmances

by IceMaidenRomana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMaidenRomana/pseuds/IceMaidenRomana
Summary: Oneshots of romance between Hobbits x Hobbits or Hobbits x Reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need some practice in writing romance stories better and also I've just been wanting to write up one-shots of romances with the hobbits (Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, Merry and Pippin) so this invention came to mind. Not sure when I'll update these (as I'll be busy trying to update my other stories or with life), but it's here. I will be taking requests if anyone has any, but only ones between the pairings: Hobbit x Hobbit or Hobbit x reader. I will be writing them in first person and have them be minimum of 1,000 words.

Hobbitmances

Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit oneshots

Pairing: Frodo x Reader - Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

Today was the day of my birthday celebration. I had been spending all day getting my outfit ready with Rosie. I was a bit nervous, but Rosie would assure me the outfit was perfect and I would even capture the eyes of all the male hobbits.

I didn't believe her at first, especially when I put on the dress. It was a big, fluffy olive green dress that was far too fancy. It was the kind of dress you would imagine a rich princess wearing to a ball. Looking in the mirror in awe, I saw Rosie had the same expression.

We both hurried ourselves to the party tree, where everyone was in celebration. As I walked through the gates, everyone quieted down and all eyes landed on me. I saw some of the male hobbits had their jaws wide open or eyes set on me and the lasses looked with smiles at the beautiful dress.

Rosie led me through the gawking crowd and I looked to see Frodo with his cousins Merry and Pippin along with Samwise, who's eyes were on Rosie. Merry and Pippin looked to me with grins but then began elbowing Frodo, as if sharing something joyful.

My eyes landed on Frodo who looked to me with his mouth open, breathless and in awe. Those beautiful blue eyes I would get lost in giving me a passionate look as if finding something beautiful.

This caused my cheeks to become red, but I kept walking until I realized I was walking right towards him. I stopped in my tracks, but it was too late.

Frodo greeted me, "Hello Y/N. You look lovely in your dress. It suits you."

I gave a little curtsy to him. "Thank you Frodo. You're dressed wonderfully as always."

It was the hobbit's turn for his cheeks to become red as he replied humbly. "Oh, I don't know about that, but thank you Y/N." Frodo looked around to see some of the other hobbit lads giving you looks, eager to dance with you. It was Frodo's chance, now or never, to dance with you. "Y/N, would you do me the honor of having me as your first dance?"

"Yes, of course." I accepted the hand the hobbit held out for me and we made our way to the dance floor. It was a beautiful moment I will never forget. Frodo held one hand on my waist securely and his other in my hand. We danced happily to the beat of the music. There was no right way or wrong way to dance, you just followed what the beat and your heart told you.

Laughter and music filled the air while we danced around.

Once we were done we both went to a bench where some hobbits were eating food and drinking. Frodo and I caught our breath, our smiles on our face never fading. We both laughed before watching the others dance.

"That was fun. Thank you Frodo!"

"No, thank you Y/N."

I then found myself unconsciously resting my head on his shoulder as Frodo stiffened a bit, surprised by the action. He then quickly resolved and a blush came to his cheeks unsure how to respond. Should he rest his head on mine or not?

The hobbit cleared his throat before speaking. "Y/N..."

"Yes?" I looked up and finally noticed what I had done. I quickly pulled back, sitting up once more. "S-Sorry. I didn't even notice."

"No, it's okay. I actually rather liked it." Frodo replied nervously, attempting to keep his composure. "Y/N, I wanted to tell you something. I've never felt this way about someone before, but something changed when I saw you walk through that gate in your beautiful dress. I didn't realize it before, but you're very beautiful. And before you say anything, no it isn't the dress that makes you beautiful. It only makes your beauty that was already their shine brighter for all those who were blind to it to see."

Frodo then motioned over to the few hobbit lads who were still looking over at me eagerly and shyly, waiting for the moment to ask me to dance. My cheeks became red once again at this as I took in his words.

Courageously and consciously this time, I rested my head once again on his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you Frodo for those kind words. It means a lot to me."

He then rested his head against mine and my heart beat a little fast. I can't believe this is happening! "You're very welcome Y/N." We then held hands together in this position.

Merry, Pippin and Sam walked over to chat and tease with Frodo about his reaction to seeing me when they stopped in their tracks, seeing the affection position we were in sitting on the bench.

"My, look at the lovebirds." Merry pointed out.

"Wow, Frodo got the girl." Pippin said with a grin. "Let's tease them about this."

Sam quickly stopped Pippin by the back of his shirt. "Ah, no. Let's just leave them alone and let them have their moment."

From another bench sat Bilbo, who had been watching the events between us both. He sat there smoking his pipe and chuckling to himself. The moment seemed to remind him of a saying he once heard, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."


End file.
